


¡Vete al infierno!

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había muchas cosas que podían decirse de Nico di Angelo, y una de ellas era que no se caracterizaba precisamente por hacer caso de lo que se le ordenaba, sin embargo, hubo una cierta historia que corrió como pólvora entre los residentes del campamento, y es que Nico justamente había obedecido órdenes que debería de haber ignorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Vete al infierno!

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, aquí estamos. Después del pequeño problema que tuve contando las palabras con la historia anterior me puse las pilas con una idea que hacía tiempo estaba como "pendiente", con la esperanza de que quedara por debajo del límite de palabras y... ¡lo hizo!
> 
> ¡Con 326 palabras sin contar título o nota de autor puede presentarles mi drabble!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes aquí expuestos desgraciadamente no son de mi pertenencia. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Este fic participa en el reto "Nico di Angelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo de Fanfiction.net.
> 
> ¡Que lo disfruten!

Había muchas cosas que podían decirse de Nico di Angelo, y una de ellas era que no se caracterizaba precisamente por hacer caso de lo que se le ordenaba.

Sin embargo, hubo una cierta historia que corrió como pólvora entre los residentes del campamento, y es que Nico justamente había obedecido órdenes que debería de haber ignorado.

Sucedió que Will Solace y el hijo de Hades tenían ya un par de meses saliendo pero, por razones que ni entonces después pudieron explicarse del todo, ellos comenzaron a discutir.

En sí no se trataba de nada serio, Nico ni siquiera parecía verdaderamente molesto, pero Will por el otro lado sí lucía algo exaltado.

–¡Vete al infierno! –maldijo Will en voz alta, aunque los que lo conocían identificaron que sólo se trataba de una forma de expresar su frustración y no de una muestra de que estuviera realmente molesto.

Tras que un deje de sorpresa cruzara sus ojos, una sonrisa torcida iluminó las facciones de Nico.

–De acuerdo –murmuró, mientras las sombras cubrían su cuerpo. Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de frustración de Will.

Cuando llegó al Inframundo Hades se sorprendió un poco de verlo, pero no dijo nada, y finalmente fue Perséfone quien le preguntó la razón de que estuviera ahí. Cuando Nico se lo explicó, Perséfone pasó una buena media hora riendo.

Finalmente, tras una semana de permanecer en los dominios de su padre, Nico volvió al campamento, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Apareció en la enfermería, interrumpiendo a por lo menos a la mitad de la cabaña de Apolo, que estaba ahí haciendo inventario, entre ellos, claro está, Will, que se lanzó sobre él de inmediato.

–¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? –inquirió, tomándolo por los hombros

–Yo sólo te hice caso –respondió Nico, mirándolo con fingida inocencia.

–¡Pues entonces no lo hagas! –le recriminó el hijo de Apolo antes de abrazarlo, mientras a sus espaldas la cabaña entera estallaba en risas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
